Alan Wilson
Alan Wilson is one of the two main antagonists (along with Tony Almeida) of Day 7 of the action TV Series 24. He is a greedy, corrupt member of Prion Variant Cabal who uses his position as one to profit on terrorist attacks, hell-bent on destroying America. He was portrayed by Will Patton, who also portrayed Quentin Glass in The Punisher. Personality Different from his associate Jonas Hodges, who is well-intentioned and in the end truly believes in an ideology, Wilson is simply greedy and doesn't have any other goals but to earn even more money. Wilson could be considered the opposite of Hodges despite their cooperating, when looking at their personalities. Hodges is short-tempered and delusional, yet he is also surprisingly well-intentioned as mentioned above. Wilson on the other hand never shows any emotion outside of boredom and barely seems capable of empathy, for example at the end of the season he doesn't react at all when his right-hand Cara is shot by Tony Almeida and shows no emotion when Almeida holds him at gunpoint and rants about how Wilson ordered the death of Almeida's wife and child. Wilson is also shown to be extremely intelligent, being able to hide in the shadows for multiple seasons while orchestrating events, and even downright escaping justice in the end. Biography Before he even appears in-person, Wilson is behind most of the events from the past seasons, for example being involved in multiple poison gas conspiracies. One notable act of his was cooperating with Phillip Bauer, who assassinated David Palmer and attempted multiple other targets as well, nearly leading to World War III and multiple deaths due to the chaos it started. However, what set up the events of season 7 was Wilson ordering the deaths of Almeida's family, leading to him going insane and wanting revenge on Wilson, thus setting Wilson and Almeida as the two main antagonists, though interestingly they aren't working with each other, but very much against each other. Sending his right-hand Cara to kill Jonas Hodges' attorney after Hodges was arrested, Cara takes the attorney's clothes and impersonates her, getting access to Hodges and giving him a pill, which he can commit suicide with. Wilson and his associates talk in a private chat room, and due to how their attacks have been badly planned out, they change the dates of the attacks and come to a final consensus. Wilson now ordered Cara to kidnap Jibran, a completely innocent man who they would frame for said terrorist attack, blowing up the Washington Centre subway station, killing ten thousand people. Fortunately, the plot was foiled and Jibran wasn't framed. Unfortunately, none of the conspirators were found, including Wilson. After the attack fails, Wilson is disappointed at Tony and considering he is the organization's mole, he asks Cara to kill him due to the amount of information he has, but she declines, saying that it is unnecessary. Wilson and Cara kidnap Jack Bauer and are fully intending on pulling his organs out of his body in order to create a poisonous gas, which Wilson would later use on other attacks. Cara brings up Tony's important position in the organization and that he probably should get a higher position in it, though Wilson is at first skeptical, he is convinced after a while and starts a meeting with Tony. It is revealed however that their goals actually mean nothing to Tony, and he is merely part of the organization so that he could eventually get revenge on Wilson. Tony murders Cara before holding Wilson at gunpoint and intending on murdering him, before Bauer and the FBI come, putting both of them in interrogation. Wilson is interrogated by Bauer's colleague Reneé Walker, but they have a lack of evidence and aren't able to arrest him because of it. Although his final fate is left ambiguous, Wilson was apparently brutally tortured by Walker during the interrogation, which ruined her career. It can be presumed however that Wilson is still at large. Trivia *Despite being arguably the most influential antagonist in the show, Wilson has very little screentime. Category:24 Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence